Dead Hidden Leaf
by Baron von Nobody
Summary: You wake up in the middle of nowhere, stark naked, with no memory, a bunch of others in your situation... and a Tv... what now? Warning: AU, OOC, Crazy/Insane Naruto, Pissed Sakura, Sarcastic Sasuke, Hinata the same... X-over with Movie: Dead Leaves
1. Prologue

**Nobody: Okay... here is a Crossover that will be quite weird... Hope that it turns out good for you guys... and if you guys like this story, then please let me know if I should continue it... Okay then, on with the show...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dead Leaves... Plain and simple...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue to a Strange Set of Circumstances…<strong>

A TV screen with static as its only picture. Suddenly, something began to continuously hit the screen, a picture starting to fade in.

**Bang! Bonk! Bam!**

Suddenly, the screen tuned into a pair of blues eyes looking through the screen, slightly disoriented by the banging of whatever was hitting it.

"Hey!" a female voice spoke. "Showtime…" She stated.

The eyes on the TV look up to see a woman with pink hair, a emerald colored eye on the left, and a red colored one on the other, a red spot surrounding the red eye. She was currently holding the TV with one hand, and had the other in a hitting position.

We see that the TV is a retro looking helmet covering the upper part of a man's head, some whisker like scars on his cheeks, and he was currently sprawled spread eagle on the ground, his head being held up by the Pink-haired girl who was on her knees.

He blinked a few times, and then he decided to speak. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" He yelled.

"I was hoping to ask you the same thing." She calmly answered.

He sat himself up, fully taking in the look of this woman.

"He he he! That thing around your eye makes you look like a freaking pink panda bear." He stated with a chuckle.

"And that Retro Helmet on your head makes you look like a total dipshit." She retorted.

He then suddenly took notice of another important detail that he missed upon waking up. Both of them were currently nude.

He lecherously grinned, a little bit of drool coming down as he stared at the pinkette's bountiful bosoms, firm curvaceous form, slight tones of muscle on her arms and long legs. "Um, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what are we doing out here in a wasteland at night, naked?" He stated with a bit of enthusiasm.

"I don't know. I can't remember a thing." She stated in monotone. She was then looking past TV guy's head. "Hey. I think we should help those two out." She stated while pointing behind him.

He turned back, and what he spotted both excited him and disgusted him. Two people were stuck head first half way into the ground, also naked. What excited him was that one of the two was a nice looking female. He really liked the view of her perfectly round ass sticking up in the air, and her long sensual legs were spread out, showing off the lips of her sex, quivering from the cold night wind. What disgusted him was that the other was a dude, and he chose not to bother looking in his direction, or at whatever he was packing, keeping his eyes on the hot chick in the ground.

"Two hot naked girls at once. It must be my birthday. Then again, I am in my birthday suit!" He stated happily. "Though I could do without the naked asshole in the ground." He grumbled.

"Are you going to do anything to help?" Panda girl asked in annoyance.

"Na, I think I'm good." He said, keeping his eyes glued to the pale skinned girl, mainly her plump, well rounded ass, and her exposed sex.

"Those two might die from lack of oxygen if they're not already dead, you know." She stated as if giving a lecture on common facts. "Might as well pull them out."

She walked up to them, and simply grabbing both by their legs, she hoisted them out with little effort, holding them in midair.

Now that they were out, their features could be seen more clearly. Upon inspection, the woman had flawless pale skin, hair the color of night sky that if she were upright, would flow to the small of her back, and when she opened her eyes, it was a gorgeous plum color of pearl. Her figure was also a good sight to look at, as she had a matured looking body, with curves many women would kill for, and breasts the size of melons, which were now hanging by her neck. The only flaw on her gorgeous face was a small ruby shard jutting from her forehead like a small horn, red veins pulsing around it.

The guy had hair that was black, shaped like a duck's ass, and his eyes were black also. His skin was pale, a red tattoo that resembled a claw marked on his left shoulder, and on the sides of his face he had a thin line of stitching that ran from the corner of his eyes to his hairline, so well done that it didn't look repulsive. TV guy didn't bother looking at anymore of his features, as he was more interested in the Pearl-eyed beauty before, as well as the sexy pink panda, which now that she was standing, had quite an ass herself, practically rivaling the darkette's.

After pulling them out, Pinky dropped them unceremoniously on the ground, causing both to wince from the sudden drop. When the Pearl-eyed girl noticed her attire, and saw someone looking at her, she instinctively went to cover up, using her arms as cover, a huge blush adorning her whole face.

The Duck-ass guy just looked around and scowled. "Ok, three questions. Who are you guys? Where are we? And why are we not wearing clothes?" He stated with a clip of annoyance.

"To be honest, I was hoping you would know." Pinky stated.

"Hey miss! What's up with the jewel on your head?" TV guy asked the Pearl girl, only looking at her forehead for a second before returning staring at her covered bosoms.

"J-jewel on m-my head?" She then reached for the Jewel embedded in her head, only to wince when she touched it. Suddenly, the area around the jewel began to bleed, small drops of blood dripping down, but then suddenly, the blood was sucked back up, as if it never left.

"It must have embedded itself when you fell on your head, if that's what happened." Pinky started. "Be best if you leave it until you get medical attention lest you cause your brain to pour out."

At that moment, TV guy had attempted to remove the Retro helmet from his head. "Hey! I can't get this thing off. I think I got this embedded on my head too."

"Wish it covered you mouth, you tele-idiot." Duck butt stated.

"What was that Duck-ass?" TV yelled.

"Enough!" Pinky raised her voice. "I think first things first, what should we call each other. Because I am not going by either the name Panda or Pinky."

Suddenly, the TV screen on the helmet of TV guy began to flicker, having flashes of static. Then, like a light coming on, TV head started pointing, first to himself. "My name is Naruto…" Next, he pointed to Pinky, "Yours is Sakura…" next, Pearl eyes, "hers is Hinata…" Then finally, to Duck-butt, "and he's an Asshole."

Suddenly, Naruto got a foot to the head, courtesy of Asshole. "Tell me my real name idiot!" he yelled as he continued to pummel his foot into the side of Naruto's head, performing random roundhouses.

"Ok! Ok! Fine! Your name is Sasuke, Asshole!" Naruto yelled, holding his hands up to shield his head or block the blows.

Sasuke stopped, slightly blinking when he heard that. "I just now noticed we have very weird names. What are we, foreigners, or something?"

"Now that that's taken care of, I think we should probably get some clothes." Sakura stated, ignoring Sasuke's question.

"Except for seeing Duck-ass here, I think we're good." Naruto stated with a perverse grin.

"Trust me, the colds not doing us any favors." Sakura stated, referring to their respective exposed regions. "Plus, I'm kind of feeling hungry."

"Where do you expect us to find food and clothes? Hunt an animal, skin it, and then eat it? In case you haven't noticed, we're in a wasteland out in the middle of nowhere. And even if we did find some animal to kill, we would need weapons to do so, unless you guys are up for doing that with your bare hands." Sasuke remarked.

"Um… I d-don't mean to b-be rude, but maybe we could go there instead." Hinata tried not to stutter as she pointed in the opposite direction of where everyone else was looking.

The other three looked toward the direction she was pointing towards, showing that they were on the outskirts of a bright and bustling city. The three stared in awe.

"Wow. Wonder how we didn't notice that earlier…" Sasuke remarked.

* * *

><p>As grand as the city was to those looking, the inside was not. Each building was shaped the same square or rectangular way, and cars moved at the same speed, moving as if choreographed. And the citizens were even worse. All of them, whether man or woman, had the same expressionless face, same feature, and same personalities. Sure, there were many job options, but all dressed like it was uniform, all the same. There was no sign of art, no expression, and no creativity whatsoever. It was like the people weren't even alive, they just existed. The citizens were no better than automatons.<p>

A particular shop sold a variety of items and products from a time long lost. The shop not only sold colorful and expressive clothing, but it also sold food that was unique and interesting compared to what was usually considered normal. In this one particular shop was a prime example of the mundane city, the man who owned the shop. This particular man didn't know what he was thinking when he invested in this shop.

No, no one would want to buy these wild clothing, as it would be a distraction from protocol, and worst, might inspire someone. Also, no one wanted to buy the food served, as not only was the food considered creative, but also some of the items on the menu were categorized as unhealthy. What's more, the owner didn't even know how the food was made. It was only because of his replicator machine that he was able to make the food in the first place. The only reason why he didn't decide to fold on his business was because every month, the Security Bureau would sell some unused weapons, and stop by for some replicated donuts.

In other words, his small shop sold colorful clothing, junk food, and an ordinance of weapons. In another time and age, his shop might have made a profit, but now, the only thing he was profiting from was from the Donuts and when the Security Bureau bought back the weapons.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a strange sight. Four people walking in out of uniform, or more approximately to those who possess the right side of the brain which allows for creativity, completely in the nude.

The four strangers began to look around the store, randomly grabbing whatever clothing that felt appropriate to them.

The pink haired girl, which cannot be natural or legal for hair, decided to wear a red bikini top with a loose white shirt over top, barely covering her shoulders, and not at all covering her firm stomach, stopping just below her bosoms. She decided on a lacey pair of pink panties, a black pair of form fitting pants over top, with a black skirt over top of that. On her feet, she wore some tube socks that she folded downwards, and wore a pair of combat boots over top. She would have stopped at that, but then she noticed a pair of black fingerless gloves, and decided to wear those as well.

The other girl with pale eyes, she must be wearing contacts or maybe she's blind, decided to pick out a purple bra with a black shirt, and a heavy purple coat with a tuft of fur on the collar to hide her top to hip figure from view. She picked out a pair of lacey purple panties and a pair of long black pants over top of that. On her feet, she wore a pair of open towed sandals.

One of the boys's had black hair shaped like a fowl's rear end. Did he use a lot of hair gel? He picked out a black shirt, a red scarf, and a blue Jean duster jacket with a logo of a red and white fan on the back and arms. He then grabbed a pair of beige cargo pants that went down to his shin. On his feet, he also took some open toed sandals as well.

The last one was the strangest as he wore a helmet that resembled a TV screen. He just randomly grabbed what he could get his hands on, and then began to look through it. He picked out an orange Jacket with black flames on the rim, and kept it open showing off his well chiseled chest. He then selected a pair of tattered orange pants for his legs, multiple rips and holes in the fabric. Finally, he chooses a pair of brown steeled toed shoes, three spikes where the steel was.

The pink haired woman approached the counter, the other three following suit after changing. "May I get you anything else?" the owner stated, somewhat dryly.

The four began to look through the pictures, unable to read the words written.

"I'll have whatever that is…" Sakura said, pointing to a picture of some cylindrical meat in between a partially cut loaf of bread (**Hotdog**).

"And I'll take some of that…" Sasuke stated, pointing to a picture of flat bread with tomato sauce, melted cheese, and circular slices of meat on it (**Pizza**).

Hinata and Naruto were about to randomly pick a food item like Sakura and Sasuke, when they spotted something that actually looked familiar. They both began to drool at the sight of the dishes.

"I'll take an order of a bowl of Ramen!" Naruto practically yelled.

"And I'll have an order of the Sweet Rolls!" Hinata spoke excitedly.

"Coming right up..." The Shop Keeper drawled out, his dull expression pretty much unchanged.

"You guys can read the words?" Sakura asked.

"No. But I could never forget the dish of Ramen…" Naruto happily stated, a bit of drool coming down his mouth as he took a dramatic pose.

"And, I-I h-have a m-memory of enjoying sweet rolls very much." Hinata said with a beaming smile on her face, her hands on her cheeks.

"Here are your orders." The owner came back with trays full of the ordered dishes. "The food with the clothes makes your grand total 31,000 &eerios…" The man flatly stated.

All four of the patron's eyes widened as they realized they had nothing to pay with, nor did they know what a &eerios was. Sakura began to frantically look around the store, when she noticed that in the back was some arsenal of weaponry behind a cage.

"Um… excuse me, but I was wondering if we could also get some of the weapons in the back." She asked sweetly.

The man stared at her for a few seconds. He then stated, "What would you like me to get?"

"Oooohhh… one of everything, along with some ammo and some extras?" She asked sweetly again.

He stared again, completely no emotion on his face. "One moment please." The man went to the back, bringing the weapons out one at a time, ringing it up at the counter.

Now, if someone was to ask you for some weaponry, the smart thing would be to see some clearance that licenses their right to own that weapon, and even then, you shouldn't bring out the ammo with the weapon, let alone present your entire cache armory to complete and total strangers. Also, considering these four strangers came in without any clothing or possessions, it would be more than likely they were not planning on paying for anything. But, due to the lack of creativity in this town, people often didn't bother to do anything against the law or anything wrong for that matter. Because of this, the people had become complacent with the mundane and uneventful life, and had developed the mindset that everyone thinks alike.

"Alright, I have brought one of every weapon out of stock. Added up, your total for everything is 131,000 &eerios. I will need to see some papers before you can leave the store though…" Yeah, and also, if they didn't have any thing on when they entered the store, they are not going to have those papers.

Few seconds later…

**BOOM!**

The entire general store's front wall had completely crumbled due to an explosion. Out of the smoke and debris appeared four figures. One was Sasuke who was eating his pizza slice in one hand, and an AK-47 in the other… Another was Sakura who had half of her hotdog already down her throat, and a pair of Uzi's in both her hands… The next was Naruto, who was slurping down his ramen, two sawed-off Shotguns strapped to his back... and finally Hinata who was enjoying her sweet rolls, four different pairs of .44 Magnum pistols on holsters at both her sides. On the back of all of them were bags filled with the rest of the weaponry and Ammo. The explosion was caused by one of the grenades for sale, courtesy of an irate Sakura.

"I will admit at first, I had thought it was a bad idea to stick with you guys. Now, however, I must admit, we look pretty badass… well, me at least." Sasuke admitted, folding his Pizza in his mouth, swallowing the rest.

Naruto finished slurping his bowl after that, nodding his head in approval.

As for Hinata, she finally finished munching her sweet rolls, finally noticing the blown up building behind her. "I still don't see why we had to blow up the guy's shop, I mean… We took his food and clothes for free… We could have just left it at that."

Sakura completely swallowed her Hot dog down her throat, and after that responded to Hinata irritably. "The guy was pissing me off with the way he spoke and all… besides… the food was crappy anyway…Even you guy's have to admit your favorite food was lacking."

Naruto and Hinata had tears suddenly run down their face at this fact. "It's true, it doesn't compare to the real thing! It was just noodles in broth!" Naruto yelled.

"And sweet rolls are supposed to fill you with a feeling of warm happiness. These ones just felt empty inside."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of an alarm going off, blaring in the area somewhere.

"_**Criminal activity has been detected… suspects are presumed armed and dangerous… Estimated Time of Arrival for Security in one minute… all citizens avoid contact… I repeat… all citizens avoid contact… "**_

"Looks like we alerted the local authorities!" Sasuke stated.

"Pfft… and after 3 minutes of committing the crime, and then 1 minute afterwards to get here. Even their security sucks… is everything in this town half-assed and mediocre?" Sakura grumbled out, all the while picking her ear with her pinky, and giving it a fling at the audience.

"Well… we did get these cool clothes…" Naruto added, which resulted in a boot to the toes, painfully crushing his foot digits, which in turn, caused him to yelp in pain. This was followed by a left hook to the cheek, and a right hook to the jaw

"Shut-up, and get us a mode of transport, Baka!" Sakura yelled.

Few seconds later…

A man was in his red convertible sports car. Though the people lacked creativity, they were allowed to fancy certain things of interest, such as color or type of car, as long as they follow the rules of the road. This particular man was a business associate who was already clocked out for work, and ready to head home where he would eat, watch some news, and then go to sleep until it was time to repeat his daily cycle all over again.

**Tap**. **Tap**. He suddenly felt a rough tapping on his shoulder just as the he was checking the time on his wrist watch.

"Hey buddy… nice ride you got there." A voice said.

The guy looked up in time to receive a powerful, disfiguring kick to the face, sending him out of the car, and on to the asphalt.

"Hope you don't mind, but it's mine now!" the voice said, revealing it to be Naruto hopping into the car.

The guy got back up and watched as Naruto drove the car off at high speeds with a 'Yahoohoohoo,' crashing through other vehicles, going around different highways, up a building, down a building, through a building, over the moon, and performing a variety of other crazy, ludicrous, impossible, and just plain stupid stunts, all the while causing destruction to property. The man just blankly stared, not even noticing his face was horribly dented in, and that he was practically bleeding a profuse amount of blood, keeping the same bland and dull expression despite the facial damage of having his face be dented in, his jaw half hanging on his face.

At the corner of a street, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura all three waited until Naruto pulled up with the car. "Hey gals! Need a lift? Though, not for you Duck-ass…"

"Shut up, idiot…" Sasuke stated in annoyance.

"What the hell took you so long?" Sakura growled in anger.

"Just picking up a little something with style, and giving it a test drive." Naruto stated with a fox-like grin, or at least as much as a TV shaped helmet would allow.

"Move over idiot…" Sasuke stated, kicking Naruto into the passenger seat.

Once everyone was in the car, Sasuke drove the car off the side of a bridge, and into an elevated Free Way.

Suddenly, the group heard some sirens go off behind them.

"_**This is the Bureau of Security! Pull over! That is a direct order! Pull over! Pull over! Pull over or we will shoot!**_"

"Hey! They're closing in! Haul some ass Duck-ass!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke, the Security cars right on their tail.

"Idiot… why don't you be useful, and keep them busy!" Sasuke yelled, keeping his eyes on the road, taking many swerves to out maneuver the Security Bureau as they began to pull on the freeway from the side roads, firing their weapons on the fugitives.

Naruto and Sakura took out their respective weapons, and began to release hell upon the Security units. Naruto almost had an insane look on his face as he fired off round after shot gun round. Sakura on the other hand, made each shot precise and effective.

"Hahahaha! Taste my justice!" Naruto yelled out, firing a shot that exploded the wheel of one of the cars, causing it to go flip and flying, causing a miniature pile-up, followed by an explosion. Naruto then launched himself off the car, toward the Security vehicles. "Here I come, you assholes!"

"That idiot… Sakura! Take the wheel!" Sasuke yelled, getting up and following Naruto towards the Security cars, Sakura complying with the request.

Naruto landed on the roof of one of the cars, causing a slight dent in the top. Naruto then got into a martial arts stance, and watched as the Security guards got ready to attack.

'Yeah… I look totally badass now…' Naruto thought.

The Security Guards in the vehicle that Naruto was standing on attempted to aim a pistol toward Naruto, when he was suddenly kicked in the face by Sasuke through the front windshield. Sasuke then landed next to Naruto, also taking a fighting stance.

"Damn it Sasuke, you Teme! You ruined my badass moment!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever Dobe…" Sasuke remarked.

Some of the Security guards climbed on the roof of their vehicles, attempting to get a good shot at the two criminals. Naruto and Sasuke acted accordingly.

Naruto ran right towards one, ducked under a shot aimed at his head, and upper kicked the guy in the face, which was followed by jumping back, avoiding another shot, and landing behind a guy, grabbing him from behind, and Suplexing him into the vehicle. He then flipped over the guard's prone form, stood on his hands, and kicked three more guys in the face, sending all three flying in different directions off of the speeding vehicles.

Sasuke casually avoided multiple gun shots, his eyes having turned from black to red, the stitches glowing red at the seams, all the bullets moving in slow motion to his senses. He then made it to the guy shooting his gun, and karate chopped his face, causing the guy to go flying off the speeding car, his face dented in. He then avoided a few more shots, and flipped jumped back behind another guy. He then brought his hands to the guys head, and in a swift movement, jerked the guy's head 360 degrees. He then took the dead guard, and used him as a human shield for a rain of shots coming at him, and then ran towards the two who were trying to shoot him, still using the guy as a shield. Dropping the body, he got close enough to grab both of the guards by the heads, slamming both of their heads into the other, at first causing a major concussion for both skulls, but then Sasuke applied pressure, and both guard's head's flattened in a bloody display.

Many of the guards in the vehicles on the left and right side, paralleled next to the vehicle that Sasuke and Naruto were on, and all took out their weapons, pointing them outside of their windows, all aiming for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke responded by taking out their Shotgun and AK-47 respectively, and before the guards could fire, both Naruto and Sasuke let loose, Sasuke's shots hitting each guard on his side of the vehicle with precision, and Naruto's shots bluntly hitting the guards and their vehicles on his side.

Both of their precise shots caused the vehicles they shot at to blow at the same time, and Naruto and Sasuke were both sent flying back into a Security Bureau cargo truck. Sasuke landed on the roof of the truck with precise ease, while Naruto bounced into the window, and landed into the cargo crate behind Sasuke. Suddenly, both Sasuke and Naruto were caught off guard when the cargo crate began to tilt upwards, and out the back end of the crate, flares of rockets shot off, sending the crate flying into the air, Naruto and Sasuke pushed along with it. Finally, the rockets stopped, and the cargo, Naruto, Sasuke, all three began to descend. While free falling, the cargo suddenly began to change, parts readjusting, and transforming into the shape of a Metallic Blocky Robot.

Both Naruto and Sasuke landed haphazardly on the front of the red sports car vehicle Naruto had stolen, both avoiding slipping off and getting run over. The Blocky Robot landed right on the back of the vehicle, causing it to slightly drag a bit.

"Sakura! Hinata!" Naruto yelled, desperately holding on with Sasuke right beside him, both almost about to be pulled under the car from the impact.

Hinata stared at the robot in fear, the automaton crawling up the back of the vehicle. Suddenly, the jewel in her forehead glowed for a brief moment, and her eyes glazed over in the same instant. She then got up out of her seat, and suddenly veins appeared around her eyes, which had become steely in expression. She then jumped into the air, and energy began to flow from her finger tips. The energy then exploded out, and began to take the shape of two Lion's heads around her hands.

The robot took notice of her, and moved its right blocky hand to punch her as she fell forward. The lion heads clashed against the blocky arm, and then the metallic arm was torn to shreds courtesy of Hinata's attack.

The Block Robot continued to hang on with its other arm, still being dragged by the car, when it was suddenly back fisted in its face by Sakura. Sakura then shifted the car into cruise control, and got up from her seat, staring annoyed and angry at the Robot. She then took her fist, and punched straight through the Robots chest, causing it to explode out the back, a visible hole straight through. She then brought her leg up, kicking the robot off the vehicle, which was followed up with a spin kick courtesy of Hinata coming in for a landing, which resulted in the robot to start spinning in place. When it stopped spinning, it suddenly materialized wheels on its legs, and continued to pursue them.

Naruto and Sasuke finally got back up to the car, and all four passengers grabbed their respective weapons.

"Eat lead, Asshole!" Naruto yelled. All four of them began to fire at once at the mechanical Golem, Naruto with his shotguns, Sakura with her Uzi pistols, Sasuke with his AK-47, and Hinata with her Magnums. Bullets ricocheted and pounded on the automaton, dents beginning to appear, and eventually bullet holes taking place of the dents. The Robot finally fell back, and caused a great explosion in which the group's car barely avoided, pushing the car slightly forward and off the ground, landing with a thud.

"Yeah! I don't care what you say… We are so Bad-ass!" Naruto yelled excited, pumping his fist, while Sakura returned to the wheel, Hinata right behind her, and Sasuke beside her, with Naruto in the last position in the passenger seat.

"Ok… I admit, we are pretty badass… makes me wonder what we were before our minds were erased or whatever…" Sasuke stated.

"Maybe we were like Super Secret Assassin Hit-men or something…" Naruto stated.

"Idiot… Hit-man and Assassin is the same thing…" Sasuke stated.

"Whatever Ass… The point is, we Kick ass! And that was so sweet watching you girls in action. Remind me never to piss you both off." Naruto retorted. "Oh… By the way, Hinata, Sasuke, what was that freaky thing you guy's done with your eyes?"

"I don't know, it just came to me, and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion while I was fighting." Sasuke answered.

"And I just started seeing everything that was around us very clearly, and also, I could see t-through solid things as w-well." Hinata responded.

"Oh sweet. Hey! Maybe we all have super powers… Maybe we're super heroes or something." Naruto stated.

"Super heroes that rob a General store, commit Grand Theft Auto, Destruction to property, and a bunch of other violent shit? Yeah, we're super heroes, idiot." Sasuke stated sarcastically.

"Shut Up Sasuke!" Naruto angrily retorted.

Sakura was looking up while the others were talking. "Hey guys shut up and look up." She cried over their conversation.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked.

What they saw was what might have been a moon, but looked like it had been blown to bits, and chewed up afterwards. It more or less looked like something had broken out of the moon, and then tried to tear it up more than it already was, leaving the debris to drift in orbit around it. It oddly took the resemblance of a dried up dead leaf that had fallen from its tree and had been stepped on.

"Damn… it really looks like it was all chewed up and spat out afterwards…" Naruto commented.

"I noticed it earlier, but I didn't think of commenting on it until now…" Sasuke remarked.

"I w-wonder what could have happened to it…" Hinata cried out, remembering a much fuller, more beautiful moon.

Sakura continued to stare at the moon, when suddenly her red eye began to painfully glow. She grabbed her eye in pain, as her mind began to flood with images she could not quite decipher… Test tubes filled with mutated embryos, a naked little girl with pale eyes and pink hair, and a giant black monster with ten tails and a big red eye. The others hadn't noticed her in pain yet.

"Oh well… whatever happened, it's done now and we can't dwell on it." Sasuke stated.

"Besides… we still got some ass kicking before we can properly get out of town!" Naruto finished.

Because of the pain, Sakura could not concentrate on steering properly. Hinata looked at Sakura, noticing her in pain.

"Sakura… is something wrong?" She asked concernedly.

Suddenly, the car began to spin out of control, all four occupants hanging on for dear life. It flipped into the air, rolled across the pavement, and drove right off the bridge, all of the passengers yelling and screaming, and surprisingly not seriously injured. The car impacted with the ground grill first, knocking all the occupants out of car and onto the ground, unconscious. Everyone gave a groan as they began to come to, all of them holding their head in pain.

Naruto opened his TV set eyes first, which instantly widened in shock, and then panic. "Uh… guys…" Naruto mumbled.

Everyone opened their eyes to see they were surrounded by the Security Bureau, hundreds of men, and five Blocky Robots, all of them aiming weapons at them. At that point, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and even Sasuke, held up their hands in surrender.

After that, the four of them were handcuffed, carted away, mug shot, and then taken to court. They were pronounced guilty the moment they walked in; no lawyers, no defense, no Jury… just a judge, and a sentence. All of this was done within the time span of 15 minutes.

"We the people, who are dedicated to protecting the common good, do hereby charge you with trespassing, theft, violence, assault, illegal possession of firearms, dressing out of fashion, and a really crappy attitude. You are hereby sentence to life in prison… to the DL correctional facility on the moon."

They were then put into restraints, and strait Jackets, and shipped to a space shuttle about to launch, its destination, the chewed up moon.

As the shuttle arrived, the four of them were given a view, and noticed some facilities and buildings littered all over the inside of craters inside the remains of the moon, clear tubes connecting each of the buildings to each other. Looking around, some of the facilities were hanging from the sides and the roof of the cavernous crater, of course, in space, there is no up and down. Naruto was freaking out and resisting the whole time, at one point even attempting to gnaw at his restraints, having little success.

The shuttle ported by one of the facilities, into a hanger filled with other shuttles. Suddenly, the roof of the shuttle opened up, and mechanical hooks reached inside, grabbing the four prisoners by the back of their straight jackets. The hooks hoisted them up, and began to roll in a direction, taking them into a hall with closed metal doors, a slot for guards to peer in being the only opening. All four of them were then placed inside of a random cell, the door shutting behind them before they were unceremoniously dropped.

Inside their cell, the walls were made of Mattress padding, meaning the only things that could physically hurt them inside these cells was each other, and a slot shaped window with bars. Naruto put his head against the window, desperately trying to look outside to see anything.

"Oh come on! I want my lawyer! I was framed! It wasn't mine, I was just holding it!" Naruto yelled desperately, the realization that they were trapped kicking in.

"Heh… like I haven't heard that one before…" one of the passing guards stated.

"You got to be KIDDING MEEEEeeeeeeee!" Naruto screamed out, finally cracking, as he and his group was four of thousands of other prisoners, locked in hundreds of other individual cells, on the moon in the void of space, in the Prison Correctional Facility of Dead Leaves...

**End of Prologue…**

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody: Okay... that was... interesting...<strong>

**Anyway, if you guys liked this, let me know if I should continue it... **

**Also, if you review, I accept constructive critcism, and know that yes, I do know that it isn't perfect... okay... that is all... **

**Signed,**

**Mr. Nobody**


	2. First Chapter

**Nobody: Here is another chapter of this fic… hope you guy's enjoy it…**

**First Chapter of a Hard Knock Day…**

**Once upon a time… there was a field with a tall tree in the middle… the tree was very large and had many leaves… and every day, the caterpillars would gather at the base to feast upon them…**

**The tree was so tall, the sun would seem to rise straight from its branches every morning… and the moon returned to its embrace every night… **

**One day, one of the ants toiling away beneath the tree called out to the caterpillars, **

"**Hey there! You're always looking up! Don't your necks ever get tired? You've been looking up for so long, you've stretched your bodies out…"**

"What the Hell! I can barely move! Somebody get me out of this fucking thing before I go Crazy!" Naruto yelled in his restraints, literately bouncing off the walls like a pogo stick.

"Will you just relax dumbass…" Sasuke stated, annoyed with Naruto's antics, Sakura and Hinata sitting on the padded beds provided.

"This isn't good! I want out of here! I want to see my lawyer! I should get a phone call! I don't want to get butt raped!" Naruto continued his rambling, still continuing his insane antics throughout the whole room, taking care not to bump into his three other occupants.

What they didn't realize was that they were all being monitored on security screens, two guards in particular watching them with unenthused interest.

One was a skinny man in a black robe that was leaning back on his chair, his feet propped against the sensitive equipment of the computer consoles. In his hands, he was playing with some clay, shaping it into different ambiguous shapes. Behind his back, it looked like he had a second pair of hands that were busy playing with some string making different string shapes, like the cradle, or the Eifel Tower.

The second man was a larger man in a black cloak, who was also leaning back on his chair, feet propped. He also had a set of four arms, one set busy counting money, the other polishing a sharp black pole. His mouth was covered in a half face mask, and his head was covered by a hood.

They were surrounded by hundreds of monitors; both were ignoring Naruto's constant ranting…

Suddenly, a monitor began to sound off with a Pi Pi Pi Pi…

The skinny man lazily looked up, and lifted his propped foot up in the air, and dropped it down on a big red button. "Time to eat, hmm…"

In the cell, four pulley hooks came out of the ceiling, hooking on to Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura's Straight Jackets on the collar, lifting them up. The cells doors then opened, and the pulley hooks began to pull them out on a conveyer on the roof, pulling them to their destination.

When the four were out of their cells, they saw something strange. All around them were people that seemed disfigured, or mutated in some way, shape, or form, also being pulled by the pulley.

"Wow… I can't believe how many people there are here…" Hinata exclaimed as she looked around as best she could.

Suddenly, the pulleys began to separate at a fork, separating the male prisoners from the female prisoners, Naruto and Sasuke going one way, Hinata and Sakura going the other.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto yelled out at the girls.

"Get back here!" Sakura yelled out, slightly distressed.

Naruto and Sasuke were taken to a room with bleacher seats, unceremoniously dropped on the bleachers next to each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke inquired.

"Shut up, do what they tell you to and no one will get hurt…" whispered a spider looking man in a straight jacket sitting next to Sasuke.

"Hey pal…" a voice next to Naruto whispered out. "Nice headgear…"

Naruto turned his head, and spotted a young man with red tattoos on his cheeks, and feral looking features. Naruto's electronic eyes widened when they saw the guy had a white puppy attached to the top of the young man's skull, wagging its tail and panting, even slightly barking.

"Same to you buddy…" Naruto stated in awe.

Suddenly, power plugs descended down from the ceiling, until they were level with the prisoner's faces.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrow rising up in confusion.

The power plug dangled for a second, but then sprang to life, and plugged directly into the noses, or whatever orifices they had by the face, of the prisoners. Generators came to life, and electricity began to be pumped into the prisoners, all of them just sitting still taking it. All but Naruto actually, who was hoping around like a rabbit that was holding a fork, and stabbed it into a plug outlet.

"Wah! Eee! Yah! IEE! Gah! Gee! Oooh! AH!" Naruto jerked and yelled throughout the session, his body contorting into differing shapes. Sasuke on the other hand seemed to enjoy it, almost looking reenergized.

"Actually, it's not so bad… could use some flavoring though… and less numbing feel to the tongue" Sasuke stated, as the electricity then slowed in its currents.

"What the hell was that? Shock therapy for a meal? And how come I have a numbing taste of ramen in my mouth… that's disturbing…" Naruto grumbled.

"Ramen, eh? Akamaru and I usually get the taste of Pork rinds. But you'll get used to it…" the dog-headed guy stated. "Name's Kiba by the way… and this is Akamaru." Kiba stated, indicating the dog attached to his head, who barked afterwards, wagging its tail.

Naruto slightly smirked at the friendly greeting. "Nice to meet you, names Naruto…"

"Naruto? You don't look like a fishcake…" Kiba joked.

"OH SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… on the women's side.<p>

Despite this society being one where the people strive for perfection, and staying close to similarities as possible, they were distinctive enough to treat the different genders with some form of segregation. As such, the feeding method for the males in the prison consisted of assaulting their nervous system with currents of electricity that targeted points that not only hit the part of the brain that consists of taste, but also rejuvenates the body into believing it is receiving the proper dosage of nutrients. That and they were purposely trying to leave the males meek and malnourished.

For the women's side however, due to a difference in physical construct, the fact that a female's brain is slightly larger than that of a male species, and has a thinner lining of bone in the skull area, are slightly immune to the shock treatments, and must be force fed solid food by a tube.

In which, at the moment, both Sakura and Hinata were practically gagging on, being forced to suck it down their throat as if performing a continuous fellatio. At one point, Sakura couldn't take the wretched thing in her throat, and with a forced effort, managed to gag it up, spitting it out, the contents of the tube continuing to pour onto the floor.

"Ugh… god, that is nasty…" Sakura stated, her tongue hanging out, and her face looking like she was going to throw up every now and again.

When the food stopped pouring from the evicted tube that Sakura spat up, it, along with the other still being sucked on tubes, were pulled back out of the mutated women's mouths, and back into the ceiling.

"If you think it taste nasty, *snort* be glad you don't know what they put into it…" a blonde haired, pig snouted and eared girl stated.

"Oh shut up pig… I'd rather eat something I'd pull out of a trash can over this crap!" Sakura yelled back.

"What'd you say Forehead? *snort*" the pig girl responded.

"Don't talk about my Forehead, PIG!" Sakura retorted. Suddenly, Sakura winced in pain as her red eye began to glow again, another image flowing through mind again… a school filled with happy children, a teacher with a scar across his face, a rival for the love of some childhood crush, jeering insults involving the words PIG and FOREHEAD.

The pig girl stopped her jeering when she noticed the pink haired girl next to her was in some kind of pain. "Hey, are alright?" she asked, sincerely concerned.

"Yeah, fine… seems to happen a lot lately." Sakura curtly responded, trying not to sound too hostile towards the genuine concern.

"Hey, I think we got off on the wrong foot. The names Ino… or at least I think it is…" the pig girl, now Ino, declared.

"Sakura… pleasure meeting you."

While with Hinata who happened to be seated on the other side of where Sakura was. Hinata was having a coughing fit after having her gag reflex invaded like that. Her stomach felt awful after forcefully consuming the pulpy contents of the tube.

"Yeah, the first time is always the nastiest." A feminine voice stated from behind Hinata. "But after the first two weeks, the food is still nasty, but your throat at least can take that god awful tube."

Hinata turned around, and her eyes widened at the sight of the woman behind her. She had long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a warm smile. What caused Hinata's eyes to widen was the fact that the woman behind her had a Katana sticking through the center of her head, and a pair of Kunai on the side of her head that made them look like sharp looking pair of hair buns.

"Oh my… are you alright!" Hinata asked in concern.

The woman just smiled at Hinata's concern. "Oh don't worry, I'm fine… I got this cool katana from when the warden, S-D, got upset and randomly stabbed me through the chest. Since I didn't die, he just left it in there, and when I got back to my cell, I was able to finally pull it out of my chest with my teeth… unfortunately, I slipped, and ended up falling on the blade while it was sticking up. Oops. As for the Kunai, I got them from when the other warden, H-K, decided to use some of the prisoners as target practice… guess I got lucky…" she explained, blushing happily as if she were being commented on.

Hinata then took notice that on parts of the girl's exposed flesh had grievous looking scars and marks on her face and neck.

"The name's Tenten by the way… what's yours?" Tenten asked.

"Um… Hinata…" Hinata responded shyly.

"Ooh… Sunny place… kind of wish we were in a sunny place right now, right?" Tenten joked, which slightly caused Hinata to relax and smile at the comment. "You know Hinata, I like your eyes… they remind me of this guy in the prison that I have a huge crush on…" Tenten stated.

"There are others with eyes like mine?" Hinata asked, hopeful.

"Sure… there are hundreds of them… although, aside from Neji, they don't look nearly as half as decent as you look… you are gorgeous…" Tenten complimented, causing Hinata to blush in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>The two guards were still watching the monitors with mild disinterest, still doing the activity they were doing before. Suddenly, another monitor began to sound off with another Pi Pi Pi Pi…<p>

The same skinny guard lifted his leg again, and brought his foot down disinterested on the same button from before.

"Time to shit, hmm…" his voice called out over the P. A.

"Shit?" Sasuke inquired.

"Shit…" confirmed Kiba.

"Eh? Shit? As in, right now, in front of everyone?" Naruto inquired nervously.

Suddenly, the same pulley hooks came out of the ceiling, lifting every prisoner up and into a room, lined up and hanging like meat in a meat locker.

"Uh… I don't think I can do this in front of so many people…" Naruto admitted.

"I'm with the idiot on this one… it sounds degrading…" Sasuke confirmed.

"Don't worry… I know it's a drag, but you will…" a voice stated from beside the two.

With as much effort as they could, Naruto and Sasuke spotted a young man with black hair in a ponytail, with a small pair of antlers sticking out of his head, at least row down from them.

"Hey… names Shikamaru…" he stated boredly. "And as for my previous comment… you pretty much won't be given much of a choice in the matter…"

"You're kidding right?" Naruto stated.

Suddenly, weird music began to play on the speakers, almost like weird Indian elevator music. Suddenly, like snakes coming off the ground, small tubes with weird looking ends began to lift up toward the prisoners backsides, a hole revealed in the back of the straight jacket.

"Uh… the music isn't doing anything for me…" Naruto commented.

"It will work…" Kiba stated offhandedly.

"How the hell is music supposed to do anything?" Sasuke remarked.

"It's not the music… it's what follows the music… brace yourselves by the way." Shikamaru commented from his spot.

"Eh? For wha…GAAAH!" both Naruto and Sasuke yelled in anguish as they felt something invade their prostate.

Suddenly, a sucking noise could be heard from the tubes, as the tubes began to slightly bulge from the excretion. Both Sasuke and Naruto paled, and their faces were one of pure horror and disgust.

"OH DEAR god, EEEHHH… IT'S SUCKING my **ASS**!" Naruto yelled out, straining to talk from the experience.

"THESE people are SICK AND fucked… in **THE HEAD!**!" Sasuke yelled out, his face scrunching into a disturbed expression, his eyes turned red with Tomoe marks in it. All the other prisoners just seemed to be used to it.

"Just go with the flow…" a random prisoner yelled out to the two.

Suddenly, both Naruto and Sasuke's expressions just went blank, Naruto's T.V. screen showing a picture with colored bars and giving off a long high pitched beep, then suddenly, the Kanji for 'One Thousand Years of Death' followed by Kanji that said 'Well shit' appeared on the screen, and then went back to showing his normal eyes. As for Sasuke, he looked as if he had his soul ripped from his body, and he had passed out, his face even paler than before.

Naruto let out a pained sigh, tears welling in his eyes, and he then spoke in an almost meager, dejected voice. "I really hate myself for liking this…"

Suddenly, in the Security monitoring room, an alarm began to sound off with an AHOOOGA AHOOOGA, causing the skinny guard to become active and lean violent towards the screen. The blonde then looked at the screen, and an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm going in, yeah!" he yelled, jumping through an opening in the ceiling. A second later, he came out of a hole that appeared in the floor of the same room Naruto and Sasuke were in.

"Shit… it's warden D-S… try not to draw attention to yourself…" Kiba whispered over to Naruto and Sasuke, who were still recovering from being violated.

Warden D-S looked around the room impassively, until his eyes glanced in a certain area. Suddenly, his head twisted around in 360 degrees, and what once was a blonde haired man with his hair in a ponytail was now a short cut red haired man with a calm expression.

"You…" He pointed. "Prisoner number 931…" he pronounced in a calm, collective manner.

All prisoners and occupants and guards turned their attention toward a single prisoner, who was a sickly looking old man with his body wrapped in bandages. The man blinked, as if he didn't know he was being referred to.

"Yes, I am talking to you…" This caused the old man to sweat and have a look of horror on his face. "You excreted beyond the limits of the feces extraction tube, causing congestion in your area."

Everyone looked at the man, some confused like they didn't understand his vocabulary. The man looked around, and then sighed, before his head twisted around 360 degrees again, revealing the blonde haired head again.

"In other words, YOU CRAP TOO MUCH! You practically blocked up the tube, and now it's backed up, hmm…" he clarified, pointing behind the old man, showing an engorged tube that looked like it was struggling to pump the waste out. "That's just disgusting! Your whole existence is disgusting! Therefore, I sentence you death, yeah!"

The old man looked like he was weeping. "Please, please don't… spare me… spare me…" he begged.

"Warden H-K… you have the honors, hmm." D-S stated, before the second guard from before appeared from the same hole.

"Hmph… I hope this doesn't become too costly to repair…" H-K grumbled from behind his masked mouth, referring to the waste tube. Suddenly, his head spun around just like D-S's, and his head revealed a silvered haired man with purple eyes, black skin, and a white skull painted on his face. "Praise be to Jashin… accept this pathetic sacrifice as my offering to you…" He stated, moving closer to the prisoner, slowly pulling something from out of his cloak. "Now DIE!" He then slung what looked like a giant three pronged scythe vertically up, slicing up the middle of the prisoner.

A red line appeared in the center of the prisoner's body from his head to his crotch, until he suddenly split in half, landing in a heap on the ground. Not only did the prisoner who was sentenced to death split in half, but every prisoner directly behind the man, and the wall behind receiving a huge slash mark in the steel, creating a conga line of perfectly sliced bloody halves.

D-S slightly chuckled at the display. Every prisoner who was hanging next to the dead line gulped and sweated in nervousness. Naruto gulped as well, and Sasuke just glared at the two guards.

"Man… that is so messed up…" Naruto stated.

At that moment, D-S began to waltz in front of the prisoners, observing all of them, while random guards began to drag the corpses off in a bloody trail. The red head than began to speak. "All of you prisoners are nothing but Cloned Genetic garbage that just couldn't meet the par of perfection of today's society." The redhead stated in calm, well composed manner. His head then switched again. "In other words, while in here, you're our bitches to do with as we please, yeah." As if to prove his point, be begun to beat up a random prisoner, pounding his face in, and kicking him around like a punching bag, and then to finish up, he stuffed some clay into the prisoner's mouth, which suddenly caused the random prisoner's head to explode like a bloody popped balloon. His head then swiveled to the redhead's head. "You all make me sick…" Swivels to the blonde. "Get out of my sight, straight out like the worthless piles of shit you are, hmm!" Redhead switched. "Everyone move out…"

The pulleys began to move, carrying the prisoners out, and as they were being pulled out, D-S and H-K both caught sight of Naruto and Sasuke, who were both glaring at the two wardens, while D-S stared, giving off a sadistic smirk, while H-K just stared heatedly at the two. Once Naruto and Sasuke were gone, D-S glanced over to H-K, a knowing smirk on their faces.

Down the hallways with Sasuke and Naruto, both of them were lined together, going in the same direction. On an adjacent line, a fat blob looking man with brown skin and orange hair ended up being pulled up next to them.

"D-S and H-K are built differently than us… for one thing, they have access to their chakra, so I would really suggest you two try not to piss them off…" the fat blob stated, before the pulley pulled him down a different pass way.

Soon, another prisoner was pulled up alongside Naruto and Sasuke, this one the spider guy from earlier. "Because we're all a bunch of failed attempts at cloning an ancient race of powerful beings, those rotten guards do what they want with us and treat us all like their own personal guinea pigs…" He stated, before also being dragged down another turn.

"Are you trying to say I'm some kind of clone?" Sasuke inquired.

Suddenly, a brown skinned, red-haired woman with horns on her head dropped down beside them, her boobs slightly bouncing in her straight jacket. "You and everyone else on this fuck rock…" She angrily commented before being pulled in another random direction.

The last to be dropped beside them on the pulley was a pale skinned man with white hair, and a second head sticking out the side of his own, a horn on both the faces. "Oh well… the bright side is that if you die here, hundreds of other crap experiments will simply take your place…" He was then carried off into another hall.

Sasuke and Naruto began to contemplate this, not really liking the prospect they were based off of somebody else. The two were then taken to an area where a pickaxe was equipped to their strait jackets in a way that would only allow them to move the pickaxes up and down. They were then positioned near a rocky surface of the moon, a dome overhead to prevent them from being sucked into the vacuum of space.

* * *

><p>Back with Sakura and Hinata, they were also in the same predicament as Naruto and Sasuke, raising pickaxes to chip away chunks of the moon. Sakura suddenly heard terrible coughing from beside her, and looked to see a grey skinned woman with white hair and wrinkles, a black gem in the center of her forehead. The most prominent feature of this old woman was that she had a set of hazel colored eyes, and a humungous pair of breast under her strait Jacket.<p>

"That doesn't good…" Sakura stated.

"Oh don't worry about me… I was formerly a Medic…" The old woman stated her voice surprisingly young sounding. "Unfortunately, I misdiagnosed a patient, and when the asshole died, I ended up in here… Name's Tsunade by the way… so how about you?"

"Who me? Hell that I know, I have no freaking idea… all I know is that I woke up naked in the middle of nowhere next to this girl..." swung her head toward Hinata. "And two other guys with no idea how we got there… oh, and my name is Sakura…"

Tsunade stared at Sakura, her eyes narrowing, staring intently at Sakura. "So you don't remember anything else?"

"Nope… well, I get these flashes in my head…" Sakura stated.

Hinata, having over heard and was listening, decided to add in her own piece. "Umm… I can't get this little thing out of my head… I think it was a little kid's book or something… it's about these little caterpillars who are lying on a tree's leaves, looking up all day. These ants who are working really hard look over to the caterpillars and yell up, 'Hey there! You're always looking up! Don't your necks ever get tired? You've been looking up for…"

"…**for so long, you've stretched your bodies out…**" A cloaked woman finished, in a room that overlooked over the entire moon prison, talking in a sing song voice. "**Stretch too much…and you might BREAK… but don't worry… I'll sew you back together… we'll just SKIP THE ANESTHETIC!**" Her voice taking a more insane tone, her hand suddenly turning into a giant scalpel.

* * *

><p>Back with Naruto and Sasuke, S-D and H-K were having their fun with random prisoners. They were slicing them up, blowing them up, beating the shit out of them, flinging them around, impaling them with random sharp weapons, dismembering them, disemboweling them, decapitating them, and a long list of other shit they were doing for kicks.<p>

Sasuke and Naruto stopped working, and were just staring at the two at work.

"Hey, if I were you guys, I wouldn't day dream like that… unless you want to get killed…" Stated a wrapped up prisoner next to the two, only his left eye visible, his visible skin grey.

"That is so messed up…" Naruto repeated.

"Hmph… you don't need to worry about the dumbass and me… we're decently strong…" Sasuke commented.

"Pfft, I don't care how strong you are… S-D and H-K are perfect clones ancient Shinobi, boosted with extra shit to make them really badass…" Stated another grey skinned prisoner with his black hair sticking up and holes on the side of his head.

"Try to pick a fight with them, and you'll get fucked over and over…" stated a grey skinned girl with black hair and piercings on her ears that had jingling bells on them, two more hanging from the area where her nipples would be.

At that, Sasuke and Naruto looked to each other, and just smirked. "We could get killed, or we might beat… we wouldn't know until we tried!" Naruto yelled out with a huge grin, picking at the moon at a faster pace.

"Then you're both fools…" a voice stated. Naruto and Sasuke looked over to see a young man with long brown hair, blue skin, and eyes similar to Hinata's. "All that would accomplish is getting yourselves killed, and giving the wardens more carcasses for their twisted experiments. We are all fated to die in this place…"

"I think you should just leave concern for yourself, and let us worry about our own asses if you don't mind…" Sasuke commented, glaring at this guy, who equally glared back.

From a distance away, two other prisoners were watching this exchange with interest. One was a man with very long white hair, a bulbous wart covered nose, yellow toad like eyes, a goatee, and red markings on his face. The other one was a skinny pale man with long black hair, scales on his flesh, purple eye liner, yellow snake eyes, and a very long tongue that would stick out.

"Got to hand it to them… those kid's got balls…" stated the toad man.

"Hmph… crude as ever, your observation, Jiraiya… I would more like to say the prodigal sons have returned… Kukukukuku…" commented the snake like man.

"Shut up Orochimaru… the point is, those two might just be our ticket out of here…" Jiraiya stated.

"Oh yes… indeed… and maybe even more… Kukukuku…" Orochimaru responded.

* * *

><p>In the head Warden's office…<p>

Pi Pi Pi Pi…

"Head warden… we've gathered more samples from today. Also, the subjects are here…" A voice from an intercom stated.

"**Keep me posted… Let me know if they make any movements…**" She ordered.

"Yes Maam…"

**To be continued…**

**Well, hope this was good enough… if you like it, review, if you didn't… then don't… However, I do recommend my other stories if you want… till next time...**

**Signed,**

**Mr. Nobody**


End file.
